70321 General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom
|Ages = |Released = Summer 2016 |Theme = Nexo Knights }} 70321 General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom is a Nexo Knights set released in the summer of 2016. It includes Clay, General Magmar, and Flama. This monstrous machine features a tower for where General Magmar can sit on and Flama is standing on guard near the mouth piece. This 2-in-1 convertible vehicle can easily convert from a large and menacing tower to siege vehicle with six wheels, a leaver on the back must be pulled in order to convert the vehicle. For defense you can hold down to this springy piece in the mouth to let it shoot out disks from the disk launcher. To activate the catapult simply put the piece in the catapult on the siege machine and hit your finger on the end of the catapult to shoot out the Globlins at the knights. If you manage to capture the knights then there is a jail at the back of this machine which has just enough room for one minifigure to fit in. Description Tower over the enemy with the monstrous Siege Machine of Doom! General Magmar is seeking the Book of Destruction to help Jestro create even more chaos in the realm of Knighton. Charge Clay Moorington into battle on his Hover Horse to stop him, and dodge the flying Globlins. Zoom in to attack General Magmar and Flama, but watch out when the fearsome 2-in-1 machine rises off the ground and turns into a monstrous siege tower! Includes scannable shields for 3 NEXO Powers: Giant Growth, Storm Dragon and Dynamighty. * Includes 3 minifigures: General Magmar, Flama and Clay Moorington. * General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom features 6 large wheels with translucent-red flame elements and spikes, monster teeth, cockpits for General Magmar and Flama, dual catapults and a disc shooter. * The Siege Machine of Doom's 2 catapults and disc shooter can be fired in both vehicle mode and siege machine mode. * Weapons include General Magmar's sword, Flama's fiery sword and Clay's Claymore sword. * Accessory elements include the Book of Destruction, General Magmar's cape, Flama's fire helmet, Clay's helmet, shield and NEXO Armor, 4 Globlin balls and 3 Globlin discs. * This set offers an age-appropriate building experience for ages 8-14. * Download the free LEGO® NEXO KNIGHTS™: MERLOK 2.0 app to your smartphone or tablet. Ask your parents' or guardians' permission before going online. * Scan shields for each of the 3 NEXO Powers (Giant Growth, Storm Dragon and Dynamighty) and power up in the LEGO® NEXO KNIGHTS™ game! * Watch all your favorite NEXO KNIGHTS™ characters on Cartoon Network. * General Magmar's Siege Machine of Doom measures over 5” (14cm) high, 6” (17cm) long and 8” (21cm) wide in vehicle mode, and over 9” (24cm) high, 6” (17cm) long and 8” (21cm) wide in siege mode. * The Hover Horse measures over 1” (4cm) high, 3” (9cm) long and 1” (5cm) wide. Minifigures included Gallery 70321-1.jpg|Completed set 70321_alt3.jpg|Battering ram form External links Category:Nexo Knights Category:70000 sets Category:2016 sets